Territory
by foreveramysterious
Summary: When they say that city guarantees your own personal hell, believe them. They know from experience.


Once you enter this city, the only way out is through a body bag. A city known for its crime and damage can make anyone think twice avoid moving there. Not AJ Lee though, this city basically called her. Job offers don't come very often, especially in this part of the country. Well, when opportunity knocks for her, she will gladly accept. The only downside is that AJ must move to the city. 'How many people are offered jobs nowadays? Suck it up and do it' AJ thought as she looked out of the cab window. Yes, AJ was already accepted for an interview. Those thought are of homesickness. As she looks out the window, a beaten up sign came into view. AJ read the sign that said, Suplex City. 'There is no turning back now', she thought as the cab drove past the sign into a real life hell.

The minute AJ walked into the entrance of the building, she could feel the tension. It wasn't the type between two people, it was between everyone in the office. So, she took a deep breath, walked to the desk, and waited for the receptionist to notice her. Once he did, the fairest smile appeared on her face.

"Can I help you miss?" he asked.

"Yes, I am here for the job opening?" she responded.

"Oh yes , you are here for the assistant position! Just take the elevator to the ninth floor and it is the last door to your left!"

"Thank you Mr...Dallas!" AJ read off his name tag.

He nodded and went back on his computer. Then, AJ enters the elevator and pressed the nine button. Once she was on the floor, AJ's heart began to pound out of her chest. Her knees felt weak as she walked down the corridor. She hasn't been nervous all day, but now fear set in. When AJ reached the door, the nerves just seemed to disappear. Confidence replaced as she knocked in the door. A deep 'come in' was heard from the other side. Turning the handle and opening the door gave a gateway to a world no one was ready for.

All in all, AJ got the job. She was now the newest member of the Reigns Empire. Even though the interview could have been better, she was lucky enough to get the job. That was a good excuse for a smile to form on her face. All of a sudden, as she was walking home, AJ felt a vibration from her jeans' pocket. She pulled out her phone and saw that it was her mom. AJ looked around to see if anyone was around. There was a couple people around, so she couldn't read the message. That is when she found the alley. She wanted privacy, so AJ ran into the alley and was far enough so no one could see. Once she alone, she unlocked her phone and read the text.

 _"Hey honey, it's mom! Just wanted to know if you got the job. Better not be a cute boy that you are working for! I want grand kids, but not right now!"_

Of course her mom would ask that. Just as AJ was about to respond, a car pulled up. She put her phone in her pocket and faced the car. Her instinct was to back further in the alley, and that's what she did. But as AJ backed up, the car blocked the way of an exit. When cold bricks hit her back her back, she closed her eyes as tight as she could. AJ had no exit, no escape, and no one to get her out of this situation. She was about to know what this city was really like.

"Look who we got over here boys, the newbie on the block," a woman said.

That is what caused AJ to open her eyes. Two men and one woman were at the other side of the alley. The man on her left was completely shaven. He had tattoos up to his elbow, well from what she could tell. He was wearing a black suit with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had blue eyes and was at least 6'6. He wasn't wearing a blazer, unlike the man to her right. He was 7ft tall and had a glass eye. He was shaven as well, but you could still see a little bit of hair. He was wearing a black suit as well. Then you had the woman in the middle. She had long, blonde hair, blue eyes, and was 5'11. She was wearing a short, black dress with leggings underneath, as well as some black flats. Behind them was a small gap for a small vehicle to get by. That might be her escape.

"This is Randy Orton on your left and Kane on your right. Now, I'm Flair, Charlotte Flair and you're AJ Lee. Now listen up Lee, you're on Rollins territory and I am going to do this as nice as possible," Flair explained as she walked towards AJ.

Randy and Kane stood guard so Charlotte could walk forward. Before AJ knew what was happening, she was punched in the stomach. Once she bent down, Charlotte punched her in the face. That forced AJ to lean against the wall. Flair grabbed her head after and kneed her in the face. AJ felt blood drip down her face as she fell against the wall. Before she could breath, Flair picked her up by her t-shirt collar and brought her close.

"Stay away from Rollins territory," Charlotte said.

AJ was about to pass out when she heard the rev of a motorcycle engine. A bright light blinded her, so she had to squint to see who it was. Charlotte looked and immediately let go of her. AJ fell back against the wall, but leaned on it to keep standing.

"Oh shit it's a V, run dumbasses!" Charlotte yelled.

The ran back to the car while the person on the bike drove forward and parked in front of AJ. As the car drove off, the person got off their bike and took off their helmet. From what AJ could see, the person who saved her, was a chick. She got off her bike and ran towards the entrance of the alley.

"YEAH! YOU BETTER RUN YOU MOB BITCHES!" the woman called after them.

She then ran over to AJ. She put an arm under her armpits and helped her up. They walked over to the stranger's bike and leaned against it.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked.

AJ nodded, "Yeah, and thanks..."

"Paige Bevis,"

"Thanks Paige"

AJ began to feel dizzy and started to wobble. Then, she passed out from the beating. Paige caught her before she fell to the ground. Paige laid AJ on the ground and muttered,

"Welcome to Suplex City, were your own personal hell is our guarantee,"


End file.
